That One Time At DayCare
by MeowthDat'sRight
Summary: Another Krazyshipping Story, But I Won't Give Anything Away! XD


This Idea Came From My Many Hours Of Breeding In Pearl

PS- This Idea May Not Be Suitable For Children! XD

PSS- Squirtle and Charmander are in this but they're girls, same for Ekans and Koffing but they're guys!

James: are you sure the boss won't mind us taking a day off?

Jessie: please, once he hears we aren't doing anything today, he'll be over the moon!

Meowth: so, what're we doin taday anyways?

Jessie: well, I know what _we're_ doing today *picks Meowth up by tail* but you're going somewhere else!

Meowth: *hanging upside down* WHAT?! But why? Why do I gotta go someplace else?! Where am I goin?! What are youse two gonna do while I'm gone?! What if da WHOA, blood rushin ta my head!

Jessie: relax! We're going to get a present for the boss and Pokemon aren't allowed inside, so we're sending you to that Pokemon day-care place for the day!

Meowth: WHAT?! Uh, Jimmy! You won't let em send me away will ya?! You'll back me up right?

James: aww, don't worry Meowth! *reading pamphlet* it's got fruity drinks and a pool and it says here that 90% of Pokemon come out of here ready to tie the knot with a Pokemon they met here!

Meowth: 'gulp' tie da knot?! I'd radder tie da noose!

Jessie carried Meowth by his tail to the Pokemon day-care place and they dropped him off (literally) in a big field full of other Pokemon and surrounded by a long wooden fence

Jessie: well, see ya Meowth!

James: we'll be back for ya later pal!

Meowth: *dizzy from being carried upside down for so long and then being dropped on his head* uh… enjoy your new year!…

Jessie and James hopped the fence and started walking away

James: are you sure he'll be okay?

Jessie: he'll be fine! You worry too much! Besides, he'll probably spend 10 minutes trying to escape then see a girl Meowth and forget all about it, you know how he is!

James: yeah, I guess!

Back at day-care

Meowth: *just recovering* uh, huh? Wh-where am I?

Meowth looked around and noticed a sign on the fence

Meowth: *reading* hmm, Pokemon day-care… hey! Dey dumped me at dis stupid day-care place! Grrrrrrrr…when I get my hands on dose two I'll …

Heeeeello!

Meowth: huh?

Meowth turned around to see who the voice was to find a guy in a ranger uniform smiling REALLY hard at him

Ryan: hi! I'm Ryan, I'm in charge of keeping all the Pokemon happy! You must be Meowth!

Meowth: what was your first clue?

Ryan: your friends told me all about you!

Meowth: 'gulp' ALL about me?

Ryan: everything!

Meowth: 'gulp' *blush* hehehe,

YOU!

Meowth: huh?

Meowth turned around again to see Pikachu staring at him angrily

Meowth: Pikachu?! How'd you get here?!

Pikachu: ash and misty wanted to do some stuff alone so they left me and the others here! How'd you get here?

Meowth: Jess 'n' James went ta get a present for da boss an ditched me here!

Pikachu: so, for once in your lives you thought he'd like something other than me!

Meowth: y'know, we don't always go afta you!

Pikachu: oh really? Name me one time you didn't! one time!

Meowth: our first mission! We came fer da Pokeballs!

Pikachu: yeah, but you ended up wanting me!

Ryan: whoa, whoa, whoa! I think we've got a pair of unhappy Pokemon here!

Meowth: what was your first clue dis time?

Pikachu: oh I'll be happy, as soon as he leaves!

Ryan: hmm, I know how to fix this!

Ryan sprinkled some dust over them but Pikachu had already started walking away and it only got on Meowth

Meowth: yuck! What was dat? Huh?

Meowth shook his head and spotted Pikachu walking away

Meowth: wh-who's dat?

Ryan: that's Pikachu!

Meowth: Pikachu!

Meowth spent the rest of the day watching Pikachu while trying not to be spotted by her and he soon discovered that Jessie and James had also left Ekans and Koffing there. Later on, they were throwing a party and Pikachu was talking with Charmander and Squirtle by the punchbowl while Meowth stood a little bit away with Ekans and Koffing

Koffing: … *notices Meowth staring at Pikachu again* man, why don't you just go talk to her?

Ekans: yeah, what have you got to lose?

Meowth: I-I can't, I'm too nervous…

Ekans: c'mon, what's the worst that could happen?

Meowth: well, I don't know… what if she says she doesn't like me?

Koffing: man, you're Meowth of team rocket! You can walk on two legs, you can talk human talk, you can finish a motto, what's not to like?

Meowth: I-I guess so, but what do I say?

Ekans: it's easy, I've done this a million times! Just walk up to her and say 'I know how to make you happy'

Meowth: what if dat doesn't work?

Ekans: then try this ' how would you like to do something sometime?'

Meowth: o-okay! I-I'm gonna do it!

Koffing: …how, how many girls have you got with those lines again?

Ekans: … not a one!

Meowth slowly staggered over to where Pikachu was standing and stood there sweating for a moment before she turned round and looked angrily at him

Pikachu: what do you want?

Meowth: I, uh, 'gulp' I know how to make you happy!

Pikachu: why? You leaving?

Meowth: 'gulp' I mean, uh, h-how'd ya like ta do sometin sometime?

Pikachu: sure, how 'bout I walk away from you now?

Pikachu smirked and turned back to get a glass of punch and Meowth dragged himself, rejected, back to his friends

Ekans: well? What happened?

Koffing: what did she say?

Meowth: 'sigh' I blew it you guys… I really blew it…

Ekans: aww c'mon man, things aren't that bad!

Koffing: yeah, it'll get better, you'll see!

Back at the punchbowl,

Charmander: yikes Pikachu, what did he do to you?

Pikachu: what? Uh, hello? What hasn't he done to me?!

Squirtle: I know what you mean Pikachu but, wasn't that a little harsh?

Charmander: you _were_ kinda mean to him!

Pikachu: I can't believe I'm hearing this from you guys! That's Meowth from team rocket! The same cat that's caused us misery everyday since we met him and you're feeling sorry for him?!

Charmander: well, yeah! He only wanted to ask you out and you tore him apart!

Pikachu: what?! He didn't wanna ask me out! He wanted to catch me or put me in some sorta bizarre trap for their boss … didn't he? He didn't wanna ask me out … right?

Squirtle: I don't know Pikachu, they sounded like pick-up lines to me!

Pikachu: oh my gosh! He wanted to be nice! He was trying to ask me out! He wanted to go out with me and I totally shot him down! What do I do?! What do I do, oh, I feel awful!

Squirtle: okay, just calm down! All you have to do is go say you're sorry!

Pikachu: are you sure? I mean, if he came over here to ask me out and I rejected him, won't he ask me out again if I go over there? Or what if he doesn't want to see me?

Charmander: relax, just tell him you're sorry about what you said, you're not interested but you still wanna be friends or, um, enemies…

Squirtle: frienemies!

Pikachu: oh, but what if he won't talk to me?

Charmander: don't worry, his friends are with him, they're probably comforting him, just tell them to let him know!

Squirtle: and tell that long snaky looking one that I think he's cute!

Charmander: Squirtle!

Squirtle: what?! Just because she shot some poor cat down I'm not allowed to hook up with someone?

Pikachu walked nervously up to where Koffing and Ekans were trying to cheer Meowth up, as soon as they saw her coming they stood up between Meowth and her and gave her angry looks

Koffing: what do you want?

Pikachu: I just wanted to tell Meowth something…

Ekans: he doesn't want to talk to you!

Pikachu: oh…well, could you guys tell him that I'm sorry about what I said?

Ekans: yeah, yeah, we'll pass on the message!

Pikachu: okay … oh! I almost forgot! My friend over there thinks you're cute!

Ekans: …really? *blushes*

Koffing: oh, get over yourself!

Later on, (after they didn't deliver the message but did hook up with Charmander and Squirtle) Meowth was at the bar, drowning his rejection in some orange juice and Pikachu pulled up a stool next to him

Pikachu: orange juice please!

Treecko behind the bar: comin up!

Meowth: hey, what're you doin here?

Pikachu: oh, my friends ditched me for their dates!

Meowth: hmm, maybe we aren't so different after all, my friends are da ones dey ditched ya for!

Pikachu: listen Meowth, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I thought it was a trap and… 'sigh' you were right, I shouldn't be so suspicious of you all the time!

Meowth: aww, it's okay!

*Journey-Don't Stop Believing comes on the jukebox playing in the background*

(they're totally drunk out of their minds by the way)

Pikachu: huh, is that Journey?

Meowth: oh my gosh, I love dis song! *singing* just a small town girl! Livin in a lonely woirld! She took da midnight train goin annnnnnnyyyyywhere!!!

Pikachu: 'snigger'

Meowth: oh, so you tink you can do betta?

Pikachu: you bet I can!

Meowth: well, give it a shot den!

Pikachu: 'ahem' *singing* just a city boy! Born and raised in south Detroit! He took the midnight train goin annnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyywhere!!!

Meowth: y'know Pikachu, ya ain't half bad!

Pikachu: thanks! You're not so bad yourself!

Meowth: …

Pikachu: …

Meowth: duet?

Pikachu: you're on!

Meowth: a singer in a smoky room!

Pikachu: the smell a wine and cheap perfume!

Meowth: for a smile dey can share da night!

Both: it goes on and on and on and on!!!

Well, that's the end of incredibly long chapter one, next up, incredibly long chapter two! … 'sigh'

Also, yes, Meowth and Pikachu got drunk and started singing Journey. Anyone reading this who has seen 27 Dresses will be either laughing or calling me a rip-off artist like my friends! XD

PS- the stuff that Ryan guy threw over Meowth was some sort of love dust or something like that!


End file.
